


I'll Surprise You Next

by vignetting



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vignetting/pseuds/vignetting
Summary: After Victor kisses Yuuri at the Cup of China, Yuuri decides that it's his turn to surprise Victor--with a love confession! But due to his nerves and Victor's unpredictability, things don't go exactly as planned...





	I'll Surprise You Next

Yuuri's head was reeling as he recounted today's events. He had cried his eyes out in a parking garage, almost landed a quadruple flip while running on an hour's sleep, and was kissed in front of thousands of people by the one and only 5-time consecutive gold medal winner Victor Nikiforov. To say he was physically exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed was quite the understatement.

The specific scene that kept playing over in his head much more frequently than the others, was of course, the kiss. He was finding it quite impossible to think about anything else. His heart was consistently drumming and fluttering in his chest, and he was pretty sure he was as close to floating as humanly possible. Immediately after he fell onto the ice in Victor's arms, he promised himself to surprise him back somehow. He probably couldn't outdo him, but he could sure as hell try.

Saying goodbye to his fellow competitors went by in a blur, and now he was walking with Victor through town along a sidewalk that lead to their hotel. The air smelled clean and felt pleasant against Yuuri's face, though occasionally a cold breeze would nip at his nose and the tips of his ears. The sky was faintly purple and the moon was bright enough to illuminate everything around them in a silver lining. They had been walking in silence for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. Yuuri was happy but his stomach was beginning to twist and turn with nerves. Every time he glanced at Victor his heart would jump up to his throat. He had to tell him. And soon, because by the way Victor kept glancing back at him, he seemed to suspect something was up.

Yuuri had a vague idea of all that he wanted to say, but how could he say it in a way that could top the feeling of being kissed for the first time by the love of your life in front of a huge crowd of people after almost landing a quadruple flip at the end of your most exhausting free skate routine to date? Yuuri let out a defeated sigh, suddenly feeling even less sure of himself.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri jumped at the sudden voice but quickly attempted to regain his composure. That wasn't necessarily easy however when the face of an angel was looking at you with two beautiful ocean blue eyes and a smile that could melt hearts. Crap, crap, crap, calm down--

"Is there something on your mind?" Victor asked smoothly. He stopped walking and turned towards Yuuri, hands stuffed in his coat pockets.

Crap. "Um...I..."

He tried not to lock eyes with him, as he was pretty sure his knees would buckle. As he furtively glanced around, he spotted a bench by a bus stop. "Can...can we sit down for a minute?" he managed to say.

Victor followed his gaze to the bench, and then turned back to him. "You are feeling okay, yeah?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile, offering out a hand.

"Me? Oh. Yeah," said Yuuri, clumsily grabbing it.

"I can call a cab if you’re tired or--"

"No! No, I’m fine."

When they sat down, Victor inhaled deeply and reached his arm across the back of the bench. He looked up at the night sky with shimmering eyes. "Sure is pretty out here. I like China. This place kind of reminds me of a certain town in Russia. I’d love to bring you there sometime."

"Mm," Yuuri muttered with a slight nod of the head.

Victor glanced sidelong at him. "What a day, huh?"

"Mm."

Yuuri closed his eyes for a brief moment and took, what he hoped, was a quiet steadying breath. He pressed his lips together and felt the tops of his ears get hot, despite the biting cold wind. Why was he so nervous? Being around Victor always calmed his nerves. He loved him so much, and he assumed Victor already knew, but to say it out loud...he'd be bearing his soul to him completely. His heart would be entirely unguarded for the first time, open for Victor to feast on if he wished. But Victor loved him back, didn't he? That's what he meant when he kissed him...right?

He took another steadying breath, and turned to him. He could do this. "Victor, I--"

He stopped. Victor appeared very calm, very patient. He was gazing at Yuuri with warm eyes and flushed cheeks. A couple seconds of silence passed. "Yes?" he asked quietly, confidently.

Whatever little confidence Yuuri had left however rushed out of him very quickly. How could Victor be so calm? After a moment, his heart seemed to sink through quicksand as realization hit him like a darkly clouded storm. Victor must have been in this scenario many times before. Something like this wouldn't surprise him at all. It was Yuuri's first time in love, and Victor knew what was coming as if this were a routine for him. Was Yuuri just another fling?

Yuuri turned away, suddenly quite panicked and upset. No, no...it was different, right? It was different...

Victor put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri reluctantly turned back to look at him. Victor's expression had shifted slightly; his eyebrows were knitted together in concern, and his head was tilted to the side in confusion. Yet he still had a cool look about him.

"It's okay, Yuuri," he said smoothly. A small comforting smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "What did you want to say?"

The words came out all at once, but not the words he initially meant to say. "Have you ever been in love?"

He wasn't even sure why he said it. He just had to know. Did their relationship mean as much to Victor as it did to Yuuri?

This question seemed to surprise Victor a bit. He remained quiet, thoughtful. Yuuri watched him carefully and uneasily. He knew deep down that past experiences shouldn't color how Victor felt right now in the present. Regardless of whether or not he had been in love 5 or 10 times, it shouldn't invalidate what they had now...right? But still, that haunting feeling that he could be cast aside so easily, just like the rest of his lovers....What a fool Yuuri had been, thinking that he was this special to Victor Nikiforov.

No, no, he had to get this all out of his head. Victor had taught him how to be confident in himself, where did that all go?

"I thought so in the past," Victor said, breaking up Yuuri's reeling train of thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You asked if I've ever been in love. I thought, years ago, that I knew what love was. But I've realized only recently that I was very very wrong." He smiled, and the corners of eyes crinkled beautifully.

"I...huh?" said Yuuri stupidly.

Victor laughed, and the sound of it alone was enough to send a heat wave through Yuuri's body. "You're uneasy about how many lovers I've had in the past, are you not?"

Yuuri suddenly felt very, very self conscious and stupid. He looked down swiftly, trying to hide his reddening cheeks. Victor must think he was such a child.

"Yuuri, listen to me." Victor lifted Yuuri's chin up so that they could look each other in the eyes. They were only a few inches apart. He was still smiling slightly, but he appeared simultaneously very serious. Yuuri swallowed nervously.

"I have had a few lovers here and there in the past, and probably not as many as you seem to think," Victor continued. "But to think of that as love..." he trailed off and paused a moment. "To think of that as love is very foolish. Because when I began coaching you..." he trailed off again and smiled, innocently and very genuinely. It could've been the cold breeze, but Yuuri could've sworn Victor's eyes were watering up a bit. He looked beautiful sitting there, just inches away from him, his blue eyes and silver hair shimmering in the moonlight. Yuuri's breath caught in his throat when he realized what he was saying.

"When I began coaching you, I most definitely fell in love for the very first time. Yuuri Katsuki, the timid Japanese ice skater, had captured my heart and melted away all of the ice inside of me. You inspired me again, breathed life into me, so to speak. I thought that I could never be more sure of myself than when I'm on the ice. But I am so sure, Yuuri Katsuki, that when I'm with you, everything is right. I feel the happiest I've ever been in my life." He grabbed Yuuri's hands and gripped them tightly. "I am so incredibly in love with you, Yuuri."

Tears freely welled up in Yuuri's eyes. His throat burned intensely and his heart hammered loudly in his chest. He felt his lips quivering, and he pressed them together in an effort to stop. How could he be blessed with such a perfect person to call his own? Stupid. Why did he even doubt Victor for a minute? Why did his stupid paranoia have to ruin his entire love confession? Wait...

"Dammit Victor!" Yuuri suddenly moaned. Victor jumped back slightly, visibly confused as Yuuri ripped his hands away from him so that he could bury his face in shame. "I was supposed to be the one to surprise you!"

A long beat of silence followed. Yuuri was painfully aware of his heart pounding in his eardrums. A cool breeze swept by that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Cautiously, Yuuri lifted his head from his hands so that he could peer at Victor. He still had a bit of a look of shock, but very suddenly, his mouth broke into a smile and he began to laugh. It echoed loudly around them and melted Yuuri to the core, as it usually did. "I'm sorry," said Victor between laughs, "I completely stole your spotlight didn't I?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, a bit."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said again, still chuckling.

"No, I'm sorry," Yuuri said quietly with a sullen smile. "I shouldn't have been so paranoid. Especially with my boyfriend."

A beat of still silence, then Yuuri jumped, his blush deepening as he looked over at Victor. It occurred to him that they hadn't said that word out loud either. Victor was smiling back at him, and blushing a bit too.

"You know Yuuri," Victor said, inching a bit closer to him. Yuuri could sense the mood shifting. "You shouldn't feel so bad. The night is still young." He moved his face even closer so that he was barely an inch away from his lips. His voice dropped dangerously low. "I'd say you have a few more hours left to surprise me."

Yuuri exhaled shakily. "I know that."

He moved closer ever so gradually, gazing down at Victor's lips. He pressed his forehead against Victor's, closing his eyes. Their noses lightly touched each other's cheeks, their breath hot on each other's lips, just about to touch...

"So let's go then," Yuuri whispered.

"Mm?"

Yuuri pulled away suddenly and stood up. "Back to the hotel. Like you said, the night is young."

Victor's overconfidence and sultriness melted away almost instantly as he just stared up at Yuuri totally and completely dumbfounded. Yuuri just laughed in response, his nervousness somehow subsiding a little. It felt good to finally have the upper hand.

"Well? Are you coming?" he asked in a teasing voice, offering out a hand.

Victor's wide-eyed gaze fell on Yuuri's hand, and a blush crept up all over his face as slow realization hit him. Yuuri smirked at this, already feeling victorious. "Okay," Victor said quietly, taking his hand and standing up. His smile was small and happy. Yuuri smiled back, squeezed his hand, and led the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Follow me on tumblr: @vignetting (personal) // @katsudontherocks (Yuri on Ice)


End file.
